


Like Stars.

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Bottom Hux, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I just like to imagine that Hux has a total praise kink in light of new facts coming to light. Ren never stops talking while they’re together. He’ll whisper things in between kisses like “ you’re so good….” and “Yeah, just like that.” He’ll tell him he’s beautiful.</i><br/> <br/><i>It’s all Hux ever wanted to hear and it makes his eyes sting and a lump in his throat form. He begs Ren to stop he can’t take anymore."</i></p><p>-salemnevada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Like Stars.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234128) by [iamAnchoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress)



> This is purely based off of @salemnevada's [artwork](http://salemnevada.tumblr.com/post/147216669607/i-just-like-to-imagine-that-hux-has-a-total-praise)

 

Kylo kissed Hux’s pale and freckled shoulder. Kylo thought that Hux’s freckles were one of Hux’s most beautiful features. they spanned his entire body like stars. Kylo adjusted his weight, he grabbed onto Hux's shoulder a little harsher and kissed the sweet spot right between Hux's neck and shoulder.

"You're so good." Kylo murmured as Hux's hole clenched around Kylo's dick. Hux gasped. Hux leaned into Kylo's touch, throwing his head back onto Kylo's shoulder. 

"I need to see your beautiful face," Kylo said, lightly kissing Hux's neck. Hux nodded and slowly Kylo slid out of Hux's ass with a "POP". Hux groaned loudly, he had already cum twice today. He was oversensitive from both the sex and Kylo's nice words. Hux rolled over onto his back and looked up at Kylo, who was watching Hux like he was an angel. Kylo bent down and kissed Hux. His tongue swiping over Hux's lips and tongue. Hux brought his hands to cup Kylo's face and he smiled as they kissed. Kylo scooped Hux into arms so that now, Hux was sitting on Kylo's thigh, their hard dicks rubbed against each other and Kylo moaned. Hux took the hint and grinded against Kylo's leaking dick. 

"Mmm, yeah just like that," Kylo gasped out throwing his head back. His mouth in a silent O shape. Kylo couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Hux would ever want to fuck him. Hux twisted his hand over Kylo's head, and it dripped precome, spilling onto Hux's own thigh. Kylo moaned. 

"I need you, Huxxy." Hux grunted and nodded quickly, he readjusted himself on Kylo and held Kylo's dick in his hand. Hux guided it towards his entrance and braced himself as he slowly lowered his body onto it. Both men moaned loudly. Kylo gripped Hux's back harder, pulling him in closer. Hux naturally folded his legs behind Kylo's waist. 

"You're so beautiful Hux."  _Beautiful._ Hux couldn't see what was so special about him, what was so beautiful. He was weak, and he had to overcome that terrible trait. Everyday he loathed himself and who he was. Someone like him couldn't be..  _beautiful._ Kylo grabbed Hux's chin so that Hux would look into his eyes. 

"I mean it, you're so beautiful," Kylo lightly circled his thumbs against Hux's hips, making his skin feel electric. 

"You're going to succeed all of us, even your own dreams of becoming emperor aren't high enough for you." Hux's dick twitched, and he rolled his hips. Kylo moaned and kissed Hux's jaw. Hux began an agonizingly slow pace, trying to push both of them as close to the edge as possible. 

Hux's skin was flushed pink which only brought out his freckles even more. Kylo licked Hux's neck, and was rewarded with Hux speeding up his pace as he rode Kylo's dick. 

"You're beautiful, A. Just beautiful." Hux cried out at Kylo's use of the initial of his first name. He crumpled against Kylo's chest, breathing heavily. 

"No more, Kylo. No more." Hux sighed and leaned back. Kylo slid his penis out of him, and looked at Hux. Hux was teary eyed, and he was biting his lip. 

"Did I do something wrong babe?" Kylo questioned, wanting to make sure that Hux felt loved and safe. Hux let a tear slide down his face. 

"No, no you didn't, you're perfect Kylo." Hux said leaning up on his elbows. Kylo smirked. 

"Do you wanna watch me jack off?" Kylo asked, gripping onto his still very hard dick. Hux nodded and Kylo took no time in wrapping his hand around his slick dick. He used precome as a sort of lube, letting it moisturize his long length. Hux sighed, and Kylo chuckled lightly before moaning. 

"You look so good like this." Hux said squinting his eyes at Kylo.

"Yea?" Kylo gasped out, "but not as beautiful as you babe. You're like the stars." Kylo groaned, his thighs trembled and he shook. Hux started to tear up again. Kylo bent down and kissed Hux as he jerked himself off to a sweet orgasm. He moaned into Hux's mouth, licking his tongue as he trembled on top of Hux. Kylo smiled and pulled back from the kiss. 

"Mmm, wanna eat my cum?" Kylo tiredly asked. Hux nodded and smiled as Kylo brought his hand in front of his mouth. Hux took Kylo's hand and sucked each finger dry. 

"Beautiful" Kylo gasped out. Hux grunted and slid Kylo's hand out of his mouth. He tried to look away and stop the tears from falling. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm not," Hux sniffled, "I'm not meant to be beautiful Kylo." Kylo's brows furrowed together in confusion and hurt. 

"Who told you that?" Hux brought his arm in front of his face, and Kylo moved it out of the way. Hux was crying and his eyes were squinted shut. Kylo shushed him, and brought him into his arms. He turned them around so that Kylo's back was against the wall, he spread his legs so that Hux was in between them. Kylo began to lightly rock them back and forth. Hux leaned against Kylo's strong arms. He felt safe. 

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. As much as I wanted to kill you when we first met," Hux chuckled lightly at the memory, "I couldn't deny that you were beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful babe! Your unique hair, your mind, your light and creamy freckles against your soft skin." Hux sniffled. 

"Hux, you're beautiful, and you're mine." Hux leaned further back into Kylo's touch. 

"I am yours, and I am beautiful." Hux said to himself, wanting to believe it more and more. Luckily he knew that with Kylo's help one day he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIX2RAHPTsI&list=PLxk1beKYMAjOZU9_AfYEjve8quXHk-RCd&index=1) while writing this fic!
> 
> Come say HI on my tumblr, [@otp-kylux](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
